


Summoning Radiance

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: Summoning servants has great odds on Valentine's Day apparently.





	Summoning Radiance

“Hakuno is being unreasonable.”  
  
It was funny hearing that from the man that had declared they would not see him today. Ozymandias glanced over at him, laughing a bit as he moved aside, letting the Valentine's rejected king settle next to him. The man simply snapping his fingers for his gates to appear, pouring himself a glass of wine as Cu Lancer glanced their way. Ozy could already see Arthur scowling, lifting his glass of beer up to his lips so he wouldn’t have to say anything.  
  
An improper thing to do when a fellow king was in need of assistance, but the Sumerian was not saying such things because he was in trouble.  
  
“What has she done?”  
  
“She wants to try to summon another servant.” Gilgamesh whined, “she knows her odds are poor and she will end up with another of myself, but she’s planning to try anyway. Your so called master decided to inform her that holiday summonings were more powerful and had better odds than normal day summonings. She wandered off with Gudako a few minutes ago, the mongrel.”  
  
“She is being unreasonable.” Summoning another servant would mean she would have to split her time with the golden king and this new person. For someone that the king indulged in and spoiled, there was nothing good that could come out of sharing time. To even consider such things was heinous in all respects. And on all days. The other servants no doubt would pull Gudako away from her and leave her to handle the new servant alone.  
  
Gilgamesh motioned at him, nodding as he drank his wine. “At last! Someone sees reason!”  
  
“Naturally, we shall inform Hakuno that she should release whatever contract she makes with Gudako as soon as we see her.”  
  
“I hope you aren’t referring to me as well,” Arthur countered. “After the situation the other week with deciding to invite Alexander to a drinking game, I don’t want to be involved in anything.”  
  
“Arthur, you cannot mean to leave our fellow royal to fend for himself in this time of need.” He could already feel the disappointment in the English king growing. They hadn’t done anything that serious the other week. Gudako exaggerated the trouble with knocking down a few walls in Chaldea for a proper throne room. They needed a proper room with three thrones. How was that difficult to understand?  
  
They had made shorter seats for her and Hakuno. They could have settled next to them.  
  
Ungrateful.  
  
“Naturally, it goes without saying as to whom is a true king. Support is invaluable.”  
  
Ah, such a charismatic and correct king.  
  
There was nothing more benevolent than himself.  
  
“Let us go, king of heroes!” Ramses grabbed the stubborn Englishman, beaming at Gilgamesh. “Let us see what that woman of yours has summoned and send them to a master that will not need to provide support more personally to her servants!”  
  
Gilgamesh was already laughing a little, moving to stand up and leaving his glass on the table. “How shall we make sure those contractors listen?”  
  
“We could fight them,” Ramses offered, yanking Arthur along.  
  
“Hakuno has a stubborn streak that would make that pointless. I have no doubt she would ask Enkidu to lend her aid.” The archer shook his head, leading the way only by a half a step. “Perhaps the ingrate can be taunted?”  
  
“We could find fault with them quite easily. There are too few that are beyond flaw.”  
  
The king of heroes grinned, nodding. “I am. This is true. Well put, Ramses.”  
  
“I swear, you both are an ego trip to one another.”  
  
Was Arthur complaining? Ozymandias looked down at the man he was tugging along, finding himself disappointed once again. For someone who looked to hold such promise and had the respect of his people amongst the servants here, he lacked in many different ways. Far too calm. Far to modest. It was a wonder that the man didn’t simply keel over from holding himself back so much.  
  
“You should take more pride in being able to help others,” Ramses told the man, moving alongside the king of heroes. “We are to assist in the great task of showing Archer’s master who is truly deserving of her time and energy.”  
  
“This is true. Wisely noted.”  
  
“And we are going to ensure that this servant knows their place. They cannot hope to compete with servants far beyond their power. So many of these servants are low energy, lacking the will and strength it takes to fight, nevermind ruling a kingdom.”  
  
“Ramses is correct,” Archer just smiled that teasing smile of his towards the king. “They cannot possibly imagine our lives.”  
  
“It’s true. Weak servants are…”  
  
Ozymandias felt himself pause, eyes focusing on the person Hakuno was talking to.  
  
He knew that woman.  
  
Flowers in her hair and cotton attire adorned in gold embellishments and bold patterned accents. That tanned skin, brown hair. Standing next to Hakuno, their hair was very similar, he almost would have mistaken the woman for a double from this angle.  
  
Yet the sight of the woman talking to the master made his heart stop.  
  
“Ah, the summoning has already been done.” Archer’s gaze narrowed. He moved a step forward and Ozymandias yanked him back.  
  
His feet carried him forward a bit. His eyes looked over the goddess before him.  
  
“Ah,” Hakuno looked over at him. No- passed him. “Here’s one of my servants now. You can meet two of Gudako’s as well.”  
  
The beautiful woman turned her face, those loving eyes turning his way. The color of the flowers in her hair, the soft and sweet curves of her face only became more apparent as she looked his way.  
  
“N-Nefertari…”  
  
The blooming rosy complexion was unmistakable. Her hands pressed to her chest, only bringing him to feel the racing beat of his own heart as it screamed for her.  
  
“Ramses…”  
  
Hakuno didn’t even have the chance to say anything.  
  
He was there immediately. His arms wrapped around her tightly, feeling that elegant little body in his own. Grace without parallel. Beauty in true modesty.  
  
“I’m so glad to see you,” the woman in his arms squeaked out.  
  
“Who is this?”  
  
There was no purpose in answering that question.  
  
As though the gods themselves wouldn’t know this woman upon sight. The ground worshipped her feet. The skies and the air took in their fill of her whenever possible. The very smiles she released into the universe were kept by those who happened upon them, valued as the treasures that they were.  
  
“Gil, this is Nefertari. She was a pharaoh in Egypt alongside Ozy,” Hakuno explained.  
  
Alongside.  
  
As though she had such a paltry position.  
  
He could only lift the goddess of a woman into his arms, presenting her like the gift she was. He laughed as he looked at the duo.  
  
“This is my true wife, the greatest of women from my home. Nefertari was the mother of my children and the most astoundingly beautiful woman to grace this universe! She makes women falter in their vanity. She makes men’s hearts flutter like a young lovers’. She is beauty personified. She is-“  
  
“I don’t mind Hakuno’s explanation,” Nefertari murmured. Her hand pressed to his chest. “It’s fine. Please put me down.”  
  
“So you were the King of king’s original wife? Aren’t you a bit short?”  
  
Hakuno paled as Ramses turned his gaze to the golden king.  
  
“Say that again, King of Heroes.”  
  
“I’m merely pointing out-“  
  
“Nefertari, let me show you where you can sleep tonight.” Hakuno moved forward, claiming her hand before either king could do anything. The two were moving quickly, abandoning them.  
  
They moved passed Arthur with just a quick explanation of who he was.  
  
“This place is rather strange looking.”  
  
“It is. You’re welcome to travel with me. I go to Uruk and to New York a lot.”  
  
“Hakuno!”  
  
Both he and Gilgamesh were moving now, following after the women.  
  
How could she simply take his wife and leave?  
  
And to another room?  
  
Was he to simply allow the sweetest of loves to be alone in this cold and plain environment? Was she to suffer from the bland and sterile walls and ceilings, when there was a warm bed of silk sheets and luxurious golden furnishings, adorned in their home’s many perfections?  
  
“Hakuno!”  
  
Hakuno sighed, shaking her head their way as she opened a door and led Nefertari in.  
  
The room promptly closed on them.  
  
Ramses pressed a hand to the door, leaning against it for support.  
  
The epitome of womanhood lay behind this door. Sun kissed and soft skinned, with silken lips and madness driving love in those eyes. The only thing in the universe that would bring him to his knees. The only being in the universe that made him a man. Not a god. Not a king.  
  
Human.  
  
“Hakuno!”  
  
Gilgamesh was pounding on the door as he tried to breathe.  
  
“Damn it, woman! Did I not explain this day to you?”  
  
The door moved, forcing him to stand up properly as Hakuno poked her head out.  
  
“You did, but I’m not lying around in bed all day. I don’t care that it’s Valentine’s day. You can enjoy the day with your friends. I will be back in our room tonight.”  
  
“I will spend the evening with Enkidu,” Archer growled at her.  
  
“Tell them to visit me soon. I haven’t been able to help them with their hair and I know they tend to let it get tangled.”  
  
The king leaned in, closing the space between them a little more.  
  
She turned her head a bit, eyeing him before he reached out, cupping her cheek.  
  
“You will come to our room this evening.”  
  
“I plan on it.”  
  
“This new servant…”  
  
“Let me get her situated.”  
  
“There’s no need for that,” Ramses told them both. His hand moved around the door, pulling it open the rest of the way.  
  
His eyes locked on the woman before him.  
  
So tiny, so lithe.  
  
“Nefertari…”  
  
He had to say her name, had to have her breathe his in return.  
  
There was nothing to stop him from wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her into his arms. There was nothing to stop him from cupping those flushed cheeks and pressing his lips to those honeyed lips of hers. His mind sang in triumph worthy of the mightiest of battles as he found himself holding his woman, tasting his woman.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
He wiped at them with the jade scarf he was wearing, smiling into that beautiful face of hers.  
  
She shook like a leaf in the wind.  
  
He blocked out the world from moving her, holding her in his arms to keep her grounded.  
  
“It’s been so long,” she breathed.  
  
“My eyes have been blinded from the majesty of beauty for so long,” he told her simply. “I have starved for thousands of years as a hollow shell without you in my arms, Nefertari. Truly, there is no king that could have a queen that would come close to the pharaoh that you are to me. My Hathor. My truest essence.”  
  
She leaned against him, her face warming his hands just as she warmed his heart.  
  
They shared little kisses, fleeting kisses.  
  
She kissed him like the sun gave those fleeting touches of light upon the sunrise. She chased away the cold. She banished the darkness. The rays of her love colored his deepest skies, welcoming him to a new day.  
  
Her hands stroked his cheeks, those tears still trying to creep their way down her face.  
  
“I missed you like nothing else,” his goddess told him in that gentle voice of hers. “I wanted to be with you again so badly. I missed the sunshine.”  
  
He felt his smile radiate through the room, felt his chest puff up at the meager words. There was nothing that could shine as he did with her in his arms. There was no one that could compare to his glory. “I am your sun! I will see to it that the stars themselves fail to compare to the glory and splendor of our love! The gods themselves will weep in envy!”  
  
She laughed with him, her gentle voice echoing the sound of his amusement in such a dainty way. His calm, quiet Nefertari.  
  
“I will need to bring you to our chambers!” He told her. “A husband should be situated with his wife! I shall acquaint you with our feline children once more and we shall dine upon the finest of Chaldea’s meals!”  
  
“The sphinx are here?”  
  
Those eyes were alight with excitement. He laughed again, nodding.  
  
Oh, but the weight of happiness was so light!  
  
“My Nefertari,” he declared. “In this place and any place, I would never wish to deny myself of something of you. Whether it be the whisper of your voice in the winds or your beloved pets, my heart cannot go where you dare not tread.”  
  
Her face radiated more of that loving heat to his body, stoking the fires of his heart.  
  
He was breathing in potent adoration now. Its intoxicating flavor was just what his battle weary body desired.  
  
“I worried that I would never be summoned,” she told him quietly. “I’m so glad that you could help bring me here.”  
  
“Come with me,” Ramses replied. “Let us go to my chambers now. There are other things I must give you, show you. Today is the day of sharing the means of your love for others and there is no other I could love nearly as I do you.”  
  
Nefertari simply leaned against him, waving a little to Hakuno as she stood next to Gilgamesh. “I will be in Ramses’ room if you need me, master,” she told the woman.  
  
“Please don’t hesitate to come see me if you need me,” Hakuno warned.  
  
“I will be fine. I have my husband with me. Thank you, Hakuno.”  
  
Those arms were holding him so tightly.  
  
He didn’t waste a moment on hesitations.  
  
His hands moved to hold her closer. His feet carried him through the hallways.  
  
Was this what his brother had felt when he had found his people?  
  
It felt like something more powerful than him was at work here, bringing him and his wife to the place where they belonged. His bedroom. His bed.  
  
He threw the door shut behind them, setting her upon his bed and yanking the button up from his chest. He tossed it aside, letting the scarf flutter to his feet. His arms wrapped around the woman before him.  
  
“I love you, Nefertari.”  
  
“I missed how passionate you were,” she told him weakly, those lips separating to beguile him further.  
  
“I will never lose you again. Never, my beautiful wife.”  
  
Their fingers laced together as she nodded.  
  
“I love you too, Ramses.”


End file.
